One Morning
by ReptileRuler
Summary: Genos wakes up one morning to Saitama sprawled on top of him. He enjoys it.
He was used to how Saitama-sensei would toss and turn at night. They always fell asleep a tangle of limbs, with Saitama pressing himself tightly against Genos' chest. Genos used to be concerned - he was made of metal after all - but Saitama ensured him he didn't mind. And in the morning Saitama had often moved away while asleep. Genos would find him on his back with his arms and legs going in every direction. Sometimes he'd even have rolled off the futon and lay fast asleep on the wooden floor.

Not this morning however. Genos woke up to a weight on his chest and the ghost of a breath across his neck. His body tingled every time the air danced across his neck delicately, and he considered going back to sleep, protected by the weight on top of him.

But then his body caught up with the fact that his brain has awake, and his eyes came online. He saw Saitama draped diagonally over him. He lay face down with his chin snuggled against Genos neck, their chests pressed against each other.

Perhaps it had been particularly hot tonight, and Sensei had sought the relief that came from Genos' cooling fans.

He should go make breakfast; that's what he always did, but he could not move without alerting Saitama-sensei, maybe even awaking him in the process. Saitama liked waking up to the smells and sounds of breakfast being made, but the only thing he liked more was _not_ being woken up. And Genos just wanted to do what made him the happiest.

So he stayed in place, lifting one arm to place his palm against Saitama's lower back. Right where his pajama shirt had slipped up a bit and revealed his beautiful skin.

At the touch, Saitama tensed, then relaxed again with a sigh. Genos turned slightly to press their cheeks against each other, drinking the sleep-warmed skin like milk. Saitama's breathing evened out once again, and they seemed to melt into each other a little bit more.

Genos spread his fingers and stroked his back slowly, savoring the feel of the spine and muscles beneath the palm.

His sensors picked up that Saitama was about to wake up before the man himself started to stir. Yet another sigh brushed his neck before an arm rose and fingers tangled themselves into his hair. Saitama did not move much further than that for a while, content in his half-asleep daze. A nose nuzzled itself where Genos jawbone met his black neck.

Genos let his hand wander up to between his shoulder blades and scratched gently. If one could call it that, when you didn't have nails.

"Mmmmn", Saitama mumbled, pressing his face even closer to his neck. The hand in his hair clenched, causing a not too uncomfortable sensation as Genos hair was pulled.

Finally, eyelashes tickled his face when Saitama opened his eyes slowly.

"Good morning, Sensei", Genos said softly.

"Murnin'", Saitama answered groggily, while letting his hand trail down to Genos' other cheeks, thumb gliding over his nose and lips lightly.

That was as far their the semi-cohorent conversation went, before Saitama moved over and pulled Genos into a hug, replicating the position they normally fell asleep in with ease.

"Don't you want me to make you breakfast?" Genos mumbled against the other's scalp, while pressing his fingers against his neck.

"Nuh uh", Saitama mumbled back, already dozing off again. Genos' internal clocked told him that normally breakfast would be done already and they would be eating, with the news quietly in the background.

But Saitama seemed happy to just stay there for a while longer, and Genos had to admit it felt nice for him too. The very first rays of sunshine had found their way to their shared futon, Saitama was warm and soft against him, and there was nowhere else he'd rather want to be.

Saitama didn't move for another fifteen minutes, before he groaned loudly and wriggled out of their embrace, tired eyes half open and brows knit together.

"Sensei?"

"Wait there", Saitama said and got up. Genos heard him enter the bathroom and smiled. It was almost nine o'clock and they had to eat breakfast soon or else Saitama wouldn't be hungry when it was time for lunch, and they were invited over to Mumen Rider's house...

He got up and smoothed out their blankets slightly - he could put the futons away later - before walking over to the kitchen. Saitama was amazing because he took eating very seriously and made sure that every meal was healthy and contained all the nutrients one would need. That's why he always made sure to make the best breakfast possible for his sensei!

"Aw, you got up", Saitama said, leaning on the kitchen door lazily.

"Yes, forgive me, sensei. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, so we mustn't skip it, no matter how comfortable it was snuggling up with you", he said.

"Damn, you're right", Saitama yawned,"'twas nice waking up with you there, though."

"Sensei!" Genos started," I did not know you liked that! In the future, I will be sure to stay in bed until you've woken up-!"

"Nah, you can do whatever you want. Besides, if you do I might not wanna get up in the morning anymore", Saitama smiled, and pulled Genos in for a hug.


End file.
